Drag Race Queen Season 2
Hello Kitty girls This is the 2nd season of my show. Drag Raсe Queen This season will fight 14 queens. On 13 weeks, the queens will fight for the crown. The season will officially begin on April 27th, 2018 Top 14 will be revealed on April 25th, 2018 No Mini Challenges Season Finale: TBA And may THE BEST WOMAN WIN! Episode 1: ''Pop Art Culture'' Air Date: April 27th, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Tituss Burgess and Shay Mitchell * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens design wearable soup cans inspired by Andy Warhol, and create Studio 54 disco looks. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Runway Themes: '''Soup Can Realness & Studio 54 Disco Looks * '''Bottom Two: Kimora Blac & Trinity K.Bonet * Lip Sync Song: Nicki Minaj ''Monster'' * Eliminated: Kimora Blac Episode 2: ''Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent'' Air Date: April 28th, 2018 * Guest Judge: '''Lady Gaga * '''Main Challenge: ''Compete in a pageant of two categories, Where are you from? and Favorite RuPaul Look'' * Main Challenge Winner: Naomi Smalls * Eliminated: N/A * Quit: April Carrion Episode 3: ''Draggily Ever After'' Air Date: April 29th, 2018 * Guest Judge: '''Cheyenne Jackson and Todrick Hall * '''Main Challenge: '''Create a fantasy fairytale princess and a sassy sidekick. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Asia O'Hara * Runway Theme: '''Fairytalr Drag Princess * '''Bottom Two: Nina Bo'Nina Brown & Thorgy Thor * Lip Sync Song: Lady Gaga ''Perfect Illusion'' * Eliminated: Thorgy Thor Episode 4: ''My Best Squirrelfriend's Dragmainds Wedding Trip'' Air Date: April 30th, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Chris Colfer and Garcelle Beauvais * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens’ acting chops are tested in a girl comedy blockbuster scene * '''Main Challenge Winner: Farrah Moan * Runway Theme: '''Red For Filth * '''Bottom Two: Max & Manila Luzon * Lip Sync Song: Lady Gaga ''Applause'' * Eliminated: Manila Luzon Episode 5: ''Queens of Comedy'' Air Date: May 1st, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Bruce Vilanch and Jaime Pressly * '''Main Challenge: '''Performing a stand-up comedy act in front of a live audience * '''Main Challenge Winners: Max & Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Runway Theme: N/A * Bottom Two: Asia O'Hara & Ivy Winters * Lip Sync Song: Madona ''Hung Up'' * Eliminated: Ivy Winters Episode 6: ''Shady Politics'' Air Date: May 2nd, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Thomas Roberts and Vivica A. Fox * '''Main Challenge: '''Work in pairs to shoot presidential campaign ads to smear their partner and stake their claim to be the first drag President of the U.S.A. * '''Main Challenge Winners: Cat Noir & Mayhem Miller * Runway Theme: '''Black & White Realness * '''Bottom Two: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo & Trinity Taylor * Lip Sync Song: Beyonce ''Halo'' * Eliminated: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Episode 7: ''Snatch Game'' Air Date: May 3rd, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Bianca Del Rio & Kate Upton * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Main Challenge Winner: TBA * Runway Themes: '''The Last Ball on Earth (Alaskan Winter Realness, Miami Summer Realness, Martian Eleganza Extravaganza). * '''Bottom Two: Asia O'Hara & Cat Noir * Lip Sync Song: Shania Twain ''Man! I Fell Like a Woman'' * Eliminated: Asia O'Hara Episode 8: ''Hello, Kitty Girls!'' Air Date: May 4th, 2018 * Guest Judge: '''Santino Rice * '''Main Challenge: '''Create looks inspired by Hello Kitty * '''Main Challenge Winner: Farrah Moan * Runway Theme: '''Hello Kitty * '''Bottom Two: Max & Mayhem Miller * Lip Sync Song: Katy Perry ''Roar'' * Eliminated: Max Episode 9: ''Make Dat Money'' Air Date: May 5th, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Mike Ruiz, La Toya Jackson and Gigi Levangie Grazer * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform wearing dresses made out of money * '''Main Challenge Winner: Naomi Smalls * Runway Theme: '''Money Dress * '''Bottom Two: Trinity K. Bonet & Mayhem Miller * Lip Sync Song: Hi Fashion ''AMAZING'' * Eliminated: Mayhem Miller Episode 10: ''Drama Queens'' Air Date: May 6th, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Maria Conchita Alonso and Jamie-Lynn Sigler * '''Main Challenge: '''Star in a faux Latin telenovela alongside Wilmer Valderrama * '''Main Challenge Winner: Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Runway Theme: '''Spanish Extravaganza * '''Bottom Two: Farrah Moan & Trinity K. Bonet * Lip Sync Song: RuPauLip Sync Song: RuPaull ''Geromino'' * Eliminated: Trinity K. Bonet Episode 11: ''SemiFinal'' Air Date: May 7th, 2018 '' * '''Guest Judge: N/A' * Main Challenge: '''Write and perform a rap on RuPaul's new single and guest star on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage. * '''Runway Theme: Royalty Queens * 'Lip Sync Song: RuPaul ''U Wear It Well ''' * '''Eliminated: VOTE ---> '''http://poal.me/murh5i Category:S2 Category:Drag Race Queen Category:Queens Category:Seasons Category:DRQ